warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowpelt
Yellowpelt 'is a yellowish-ginger she-cat with darker ear tufts, front paws, and a splotch on her nose. She has a pale pink nose and sky-blue eyes. History In ''The New Clans Arc Exile She is listed in the allegiances as the medicine cat of RiverClan. She is first seen in the prologue with her apprentice, Snowpaw, following her to the Moonpool. She helps the apprentice up a rocky cliff. Yellowpelt is said to have Snowpaw padding behind her. They reach the Moonpool and her apprentice asks her if it is the Moonpool. She purrs back that of course it is and that it wasn't the lake or the streams that border camp. It is noted she seemed to read her apprentice's mind when she gazes up at Silverpelt and begins her ceremony. She asks Snowpaw if it is her wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat. The apprentice is startled by the question but replies that it is, and she continues. Yellowpelt tells her apprentice to come forward and she obeys. She continues on to meow to the warriors of StarClan that she presents her with her apprentice who has chosen the path of a medicine cat and that they should grant her their wisdom and insight so she can understand their ways and heal her Clan accordingly. The older medicine cat finds a spot by the Moonpool, to where her apprentice follows. She instructs on how to speak with StarClan, by lapping a few drops of water and closing her eyes. The apprentice obeys. Yellowpelt is mentioned by Snowpaw while talking to Aphidstar why she received the prophecy instead of her mentor, who has way ''more experience than her. She is mentioned again by Aphidstar when he tells Snowpaw to help her figure out the prophecy. Her apprentice follows her back to RiverClan territory. She is thought of by Tinykit when she should go see the medicine cats for her scratches. When Tinykit comes into the medicine den, she and Snowear are sorting herbs. They both look up and she exclaims that great StarClan and what happened Tinykit. They both go over to the kit. As Tinykit explains what happened, Yellowpelt and Snowear run to the back of the den to fetch supplies. They return in a few heartbeats with a few bundles of herbs. As Snowear chews some up, she goes over to inspect her. Yellowpelt tells Tinykit sadly that her ear will have a permanent nick in it, but on the bright side, the scratches are shallow, so she won't have any more scars besides her ear. After Snowear is done applying the poultice, she and the other medicine cat disappear farther into the den. She is mentioned by Finstar to manage just fine without Snowear when Snowear is exiled. Trivia * If she were a kittypet, her name would be Cheese. Character Pixels artflow_201806151757.png|'Kit Version artflow_201806151752.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice Version' artflow_201806151745.png|'Medicine Cat Version' Kin Members Brother: Unnamed Tom: Deceased, residence unknown Nieces: Leopardpaw: Living (As of Exile) Tinykit: Living (As of Exile) Nephew: Tigerpaw: Living (As of Exile) Quotes Category:Medicine Cat Category:She-Cat Category:Exile Characters Category:Alive Category:RiverClan